The present invention relates to surface prop drives for boats and, more particularly, is directed to a simplified mounting assembly for such drives.
Surface prop drives are well-known in the prior art. They typically employ a drive shaft which extends through the transom of the hull or is accommodated by some special hull configuration so that when the boat is planing the prop assumes a surface running condition approximately half submerged and half above water level. Such a drive is particularly advantageous with high speed boats because the prop support imposes little or no water drag. Prior efforts have had the disadvantage, however, that they have employed either special and very expensive hull configurations and/or special cantilevered prop shaft supports. These special constructions were necessary to provide adequate shaft support and direct water flow around the prop, particularly during start-up.
Because of the expensive nature of prior art surface drives, such drives have met with quite limited acceptance. They are found primarily in racing boats and high speed luxury craft. Another reason for their limited acceptance has been the very large rooster-tail spray which the drives create.